ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DB wizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DB wizard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 11:56, May 9, 2011 Okay then! Your start cracken! Also, I see that you are an Avatar fan. Me 2! Do you ship Kataang or Zutara? Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 19:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma God bless your heart! I'm a Zutarian too! Kataang is soooo wrong! PS does Zuko REMIND you of anyone familiar? HINT HINT Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Great minds think alike, my friend! But Vegeta's character development came before Zuko's. You know, evil Prince of something, then joins the allies and becomes good. Total copyright! And Bryke did say that they used alot of anime for inspirations. I love Vegeta wayyyyyyy more though! I still like Zuko. The only LITERAL difference between them is age. Seriously. Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Man, don't mock da prince! Seriously! ''' ''' DOES THIS GUY LOOK OLD TO YOU? Get some glasses, he looks great man! And being MS BULMA, I don't appreciate the talk about my man that way! :)' ''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 21:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma' I think he looks cute with a mooostache! I still like it better when he shaves though. Apparently so did Bulla. Plus I am a waterbender besides being a Saiyan, just thought you should know. So yeah, I'm glad you like Zutara! Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 21:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Me too! G2G! BYE! ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 21:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Thanks! I only save the most beautiful pictures I can find! i will add more right now. Which one is your favorite? let me know! Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma I know right? i have to go watch Ghost Adventures now! I added more on the slideshow, check it out dude. ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 01:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Hey :D Hey man whats up?! 04:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey DB wizard!!! I didn`t know you were here! YAY! :D 23:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Woah that looks great! :D 23:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey DB Wizard, please don't add anymore fanfiction User boxes. This is not a warning, just don't add anymore. Gotek says thats a "no-no"! Nappa77 19:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure I`d be happy to show you! :D 19:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No! Hehe xD I have no IDEA how its still there. In fact, it kinda scared meh when I was hanging out with my sister, and I see 'Im' on da chat. I was like WTF. >.> How did you like Ch. 1 ? 21:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, same. Glad it wasn't just me!! Phew!! Yeah! Nappa and Raditz will make a cameo appearance, and then its off to Frieza too! (And Zarbon, and Dodoria etc) I tried to stay true to Nira and make her as similar as meh as possible! :P What are other fanfics you've read here that you like? 21:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wiz, can I ask you a favor? I really want a super cool animation strip on my profile, but IDK how to uploaded it at all! Can you help me? If you can, I will give you a link! 22:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Right here. http://media.photobucket.com/image/goku%20dbz/jetbazoka/dbz.gif?o=221 22:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Its beautiful! xD Great work kid! 01:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Youre 11 years old! I keep that in mind! But you know that just make me love you more! xD 22:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG. I FOUND THIS AWESOME HILARIOUS MOVING CLIP! COULD YOU HELP ME PUT IT ON MY PROFILE? :D Heres a link: http://eternaldragon.tumblr.com/post/2692455410 Its so funnehxD 22:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not gonna tell you. My secrets are to myself. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 22:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey wiz, it's been a long time!!! Sure you can help us draw that would be awesome! :P 18:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No, dont get me wrong! I still want us to do it! Haha! Its just... I would like to actually know what Im doing. I have read Multiverse, but I dont think it ever finished? 22:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Nira,_A_Saiyan_of_Olde_-3- :) 02:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC)